


Time To Love

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I just realize now that this is underage, I'm a terrible person, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Axel and the rest of the Organization are alive. Superior sends Axel to check up on Sora. Post KH2. Lemon. Sora/Axel, yaoi. Kinda PWP. COMPLETE





	Time To Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was phone rping with my uke, Hachi, and decided to share this with you yaoi lovers. Axel x Sora. Post KH2.  
> Warning: Yaoi, Lemon.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So no suing.
> 
> \---------
> 
> this was written back in 2012 and first posted on fanfiction.net

Axel groaned and woke up. He looked around him and saw the other members of the Organization XIII, also waking up.

"What happened? Why are we alive?" Demyx said.

Vexen cleared his throat. "My theory is that since we dont have hearts, we didnt die. We just faded away for some time."

"Says the traitor." Axel mumbled.

Yelling insured until Xemnas got up and yelled. "BE SILENT!" Once he got everyones attention he turned to Axel. "Number VIII, you will check on the Keyblader."

Axel nodded and created a darkness portal. The darkness portal appeared on Destiny Islands, where the paporu fruit grow.

Sora opened his eyes to the sky and sighed, slighty smiling. He removed his shirt along with his socks and jumped into the water. He had hoped that everything was over with and that the Organization was done with. He stood in the water watching the fish swim. He thought about all the members and a certain red head.

Axel walked out of the darkness portal and spotted paopru fruit. He picked one and started to eat it. He sat down on palm tree branch and spotted the Keyblader. He stayed silent, watching the teenager.

Sora caught himself thinking of axel and he felt his face heat up. He shook his and tried to catch the fish only to trip and fall in the water. "Uwah!" He splashed about before standing up and shaking his head.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. He decided to make his presence known. "You know... Catching fish with your hands is hard."

Sora froze in place and felt shivers run down his spine. "Axel...?" he turned around and his heart pounded. He ran out of the water towards him with a surprised look and a smile on his face.

"what happened to you?" He panted. "I thought you... were gone..." he lowered his voice and looked sad.

Axel chuckled at the boys happiness and then smiled, "Glad you got it memorized." He finished his paopru fruit. "what happened? I faded away. But it wasn't permanent. Actually it wasn't permanent for any of the members. Vexen theory is that since we don't have hearts, we can't die, only fade away." Axel looked around. "Where are your friends?" He was referring to Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy."

"Oh..." He coils only say and then he looked up. "Riku is away, Kairi is with her friend, and Donald and Goofy are back at the castle." He crossed his arms and tilted his head a little. "Why were you eating a paopru fruit Axel?" He uncrossed his arms and looked up at him.

Axel raises a crimsion eyebrow. "Because they are good." He got up from the palm branch and turned to look at the sea. "The Superior sent me to check up on you."

"Could have shared with me..." Sora pouted and mumbled. He then climbed up the ladder to sit on the tree. "Why?" he sat down.

Axel shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe to see if you were still fighting the heartless."

"Well... I've fought off a few... but not a lot." He looked up at the sky and started to swing his legs. "I missed you..." he whispered.

"Are you sure that's not your Nobody saying that?" Axel questioned.

Sora gasped and realized what he said. "I'm sorry! But I don't know." He looked down.

Axel went over and picked a paopru fruit. "Here... from me to you."

"Eh? But..." He took it and stared at it. "Thanks." He looked up at Axel.

"Sooo..." Axel didn't know what to talk about with Sora." Axel still loved Sora's Nobody. And he had shown it to the 13th member of the Organization on more than one occasion. "Do you remember anything when you were a Nobody?"

Sora's face flushed up as he took a bite of the fruit and almost choked on it. "B-Bits and pieces." He coughed a little.

Axel raised an eyebrow again. "Oh? What about?"

Sora turned his head to look the other way. "T-things."

"Well?" Axel smirked. He wanted to know.

"S-Stop being mean!" Sora fumbled to get down. He hid his red face in his hands.

"How am I being mean?" Axel questioned.

Sora looked at his with red cheeks. "Trying to know what moves you made even though you know them! And after it was sore!"

Axel blushed a bit. "Wait... You remember when we did it?"

"Y-yes!" Sora's heart pounded in his chest.

"Well now... This is embarrassing." Axel looked at the ground.

Sora felt his body move and he moved next to Axel, staring at him with a blush on his face. "But I never said it felt horrible." He whispered. Axel eyed the keyblader and smirked. "Glad that my performance was good enough to remember. But jeez... Aren't you with Kairi?"

Sora looked down. "I'm not with Kairi like that. She's just my friend." he looked up again. "What about you?" he moved a little away from Axel.

"What about me? Everyone knew that I had the hots for your Nobody."

Sora looked away and stepped back. "I see... A-anyways... How about a swim or something." he tried to smile.

Axel chuckles. "Water and fire do not mix Sora."

"Ah! I forgot! I'm sorry!" he mentally smacked himself. "Then what do you want to do?"

Axel smirks. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" he tilted his head a little.

Axel smirks some more. "Kiss me..."

Sora's face went red. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

Sora could only nod. He walked up to Axel and stood on his toes and gently pressed his lips to the others cheek. "T-there!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Thats not how you kiss someone Sora." he bent down next to him and kissed Sora fully on the lips for a few min. "that's how you kiss someone. I'm sure Riku has kissed you like that before."

Sora felt his cheeks flush and leaned into the kiss. " Mmmmgh." he whimpered a little as Axel pulled away. "E-eh? O-oh course Riku did, and a little more... And things." He figdeted.

Axel chuckled a bit. "And things? Oooh I'm jealous Sora."

"Why would you be jealous? You have Roxas..." he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Because you can be with the one you wish. I can't. My Roxas is inside you."

"Rikku doesn't care much for me." He sighed before giggling a bit. "That sounded dirty."

Axel shrugged. "I'm a dirty man."

Sora giggled a little more before looking up at him. "What else do you want to do?"

He winks at Sora. "I have a another idea." Axel starts to remove his black coat.

"Are we going for a run?" He titled his head slightly. "what are we doing?" He was curious now.

"what comes after kissing Sora? Think about it."

"what?" His face went red and he brought his hands up to to covervhis cheeks.

"Remove your clothes Keyblader."

Sora looked at him before putting his hands on his pants, lowering them slightly. "what If someone sees us?"

Axel grabbed his coat. "Then let's go inside of the shack."

"O-okay..." he headed towards the shack.

Once they got into the shack, Axel stripped off his clothes.

Sora tried to stop his fast beating heart as he removed the rest of his clothes.

"You look cute Sora." Axel smirked and walked towards Sora.

"No I don't." he shivered a little then covered himself.

"don't cover yourself." he walked over to sora and kissed him.

Sora leaned into the kiss and grabbed Axels arm gently.

"tell me sora, what do feel?"

"I feel funny." He blushed and looked down.

"that's called lust."

"Lust?" he whispered and looked up with red cheeks.

"shhh... This won't hurt a bit." he moved behind sora.

"A-axel..." he whispered. He could hear his heart pound in his ear.

"its going to be okay kiddo." he then gently shoved himself into Sora.

"Ahhh...!" Sora gasped and bit his lip. "O-oww..." he gripped his hands into fists.

"Shhh..." Axel slowly started to pump in an out of Sora.

"Y-you know I make noise...!" he panted before covering his mouth.

"your point is?" axel chuckled and started to pump harder and faster.

"Ahhhh!" he moaned and moved his hips. He bit his lip more and tried to cover his mouth.

Axel was nearing his peak and started to touching Sora's member, stroking it.

Sora moaned loudly and moved his hips when Axel touched him.

Axel chuckled and touched him harder.

"Oh...! Axel...!" he buckled his hips more and gently grabbed his arm, panting.

With one last thrust, Axel came into Sora.

Sora gasped and arched his back as he came.

Axel took a moment to collect himself and then withdrew from Sora. He went to get dressed.

Sora panted and caught his breath and stood to slowly put on his pants. He gritted his teeth slightly.

Axel, fully clothed, opened a darkness portal. " See ya around Sora."

"Ah... Yeah..." sora felt his heart drop and terms comes to his eyes.

"Hey.. What's the crying for?"

"I don't know. I don't want you to leave." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

Axel sighed. "I'm not going to be gone forever. I have to report to Superior and let him know you are still fighting the Heartless."

"I know that... But I'm afraid if you leave again, you will never come back." he looked at him.

"Don't worry, Sora. I will be back." he waved goodbye and walked thru the darkness portal.


End file.
